Raveena Rao
Raveena Rao was a Middleman toward the end of the 20th century, and possibly the beginning of the 21st. Nothing is known of her background before joining the Middle Organization, but she was of Indian descent, and wore a green Eisenhower jacket in commemoration of Dwight D. Eisenhower, whom she "worshipped". Biography Raveena and Clarence "Raveena Rao was beautiful, competent, accomplished...and she '''transformed' me, from a long-haired, C.O.-punching hothead to the man I am now..."'' *Clarence Colton At some point, Raveena recruited Clarence Colton to the organization as her Middle trainee. Under her guiding influence, Clarence began to move out of his hot-headed, youthful persona toward the calm, clean-spirited man he would become. Raveena and Clarence fought many evils, at least one of them a ray-gun wielding, alien squid. Apparently on several missions, Raveena wound up clad in a slave girl outfit after being captured by a supervillain. After some time of serving together, it became apparent to the pair that they had fallen in love. They continued to serve, fighting side by side and loving each other. However, in time, Raveena contracted T-cell prolymphotic leukemia. She remained brave and optimistic even as she wasted away under the disease's influence, but in time she died. Devastated, Clarence (now the Middleman) shaved his goatee, cut his hair short, and vowed to forsake vice and profanity, living clean in the hope of one day being reunited with his lost love. He also changed his uniform to match Raveena's. The Doomsday Armageddon Apocalypse "You were always such a fine man. So decent...even when you had that '''mullet'."'' *Raveena Rao, to the Middleman When the Middleman invoked the power of Chac-Mol to defeat Manservant Neville, he was transported to the Underworld, where he met Raveena once more. The two shared a brief tender moment, with Raveena admiring the man Clarence had become and lamenting the price he had to pay in return for victory, and especially that she herself had taught him that service had to come before personal desire. Raveena returned to the world of the living with Clarence to lead an army of fallen Middlemen against Manservant Neville. When the villain was vanquished, Raveena sent her love on his way to destroy the Polyditetrahexamono-Trioctalon and set the world right. Following the destruction of the Polyditetrahexamono-Trioctalon, Raveena returned to the afterlife. Personality and Appearance Raveena Rao was dark-skinned and beautiful, with black hair and green eyes, and was several inches shorter than Clarence Colton. She wore a Middleman uniform identical to Clarence's: dark green Eisenhower jacket, black pants, tie, and boots, and a white dress shirt. She also carried her Middle-Gun in a right hip holster. In her only appearance, in "The Doomsday Armageddon Apocalypse", Raveena is depicted as a kind, compassionate person, still feeling deeply for her love despite her own death. She cares very much for the Middleman and is clearly pained to see that he must give up his own happiness to save the world. She is also kind and encouraging to Wendy Watson. Category:Characters